


Como en los viejos tiempos

by yami_fudou08



Series: Parapines [3]
Category: Gravity Falls, ParaNorman (2012)
Genre: Crossover, Disney, Laika, M/M, Parapines
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-25 23:59:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18712360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yami_fudou08/pseuds/yami_fudou08
Summary: Secuela "¿Me puedes ver?" Después de conocerse, Dipper y Norman se han convertidos en buenos amigos. Sin embargo, la actitud del vecino de Norman hace sospechar a Dipper que este es paranormal. A pesar de que prometió no volver a caer en sus viejos hábitos de investigar ¿Sera que desea descubrir otro misterio o es una excusa para alejarlo de Norman? Dipper x Norman-Slash/lemon (EN PAUSA)





	Como en los viejos tiempos

**Author's Note:**

> Hola!  
> A petición de algunas personillas, aquí esta es la secuela de mi otro fic "¿Me puedes ver?" Y tambien de "Cronicas de un comun Halloween". 
> 
> Recuerden que esto es un Dipper x Norman. Y también lo de los derechos que estas cosas no me pertenecen y blablabl.
> 
> Disfruten :3
> 
> (Escrito 1 de Agosto del 2014)

Como en los viejos tiempos

Capítulo 1:

_No estaba seguro de como llego a esto. Bueno, en realidad sí, pero era solo un decir._

_Ahí estaba él. Encarando al chico que había conocido hace escasos 3 meses, que se había vuelto el mejor amigo que jamás había tenido. Allí en medio de la cocina, lo único que los mantenía alejados en ese momento de tensión era el brazo que Dipper interpuso para que Norman no se moviera de su lugar._

_Estaba muy nervioso. Confiaba en que Norman era el único sujeto en la habitación que estaba escuchando lo que estaba a punto de decir..._

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Se le había hecho tarde. Había pasado casi toda la noche "conversando" con Mabel, gracias a su nuevo sistema que peculiarmente es similar a la ouija. Cuando lo despertaron – ya que Pato quería desayunar.- se percató de que ya iba tarde para juntarse con Norman. Rápidamente se vistió y mientras se cepillaba los dientes le dio de comer al cerdito.

Corrió desde su pequeño departamento alrededor de unas 4 cuadras hasta que sintió que no daba más y se limitó a caminar _.-Argg... creo que me dio un calambre.-_ se decía mientras aferraba su mano contra su pecho.

Desde que conoció a Norman sintió que podía ser feliz de nuevo o al menos un chico "normal", dentro de lo "normal" que fue alguna vez. Gracias a Norman pudo resolver lo que lo estuvo aquejando por varios años. La muerte de Mabel. Y si, a veces se volvía a sentir culpable por lo ocurrido, aun cuando Mabel le aclaro que no era su culpa. Pero, creía que esas cosas se borrarían con el tiempo.

Norman era el amigo que nunca tuvo. Era extraño igual que él, le ocurrían cosas sobrenaturales igual que él y más que nada lo comprendía a la perfección.

_Después de que lo conocí en el bar comenzamos a frecuentarnos todavía más. Y no veo porque no, después de todo nos entendemos muy bien...Mabel tiene la absurda idea de que me gusta Norman, cada vez que toca el tema yo le digo que no soy "esa clase de persona". Sin la intención de ofender a nadie._

_Además, no creo que Norman estuviera interesado. Después de todo, Norman me dijo que él tampoco había tenido un amigo que lo comprendiera tanto como yo._

Dipper sube apresurado las escaleras hacia el departamento de Norman. Ve la hora en su reloj y suspira un poco aliviado.- _Solo 20 minutos de retraso. Pudo ser peor.-_ Cuando finalmente llego toco la puerta y espero.

Mientras esperaba la puerta del departamento de al frente se abrió provocando que Dipper se volteara a ver. Salió un joven de aproximadamente unos 25 años, brazos musculosos llenos de tatuajes, cabello y ojos claros y con una cara de pocos amigos.

Dipper rápidamente volvió la cara cuando se dio cuenta de que el sujeto lo estaba mirando fijamente. En eso, Norman abre la puerta y lo saluda.

-Hola Dipper...-dice sonriendo. De inmediato mira sobre Dipper y ve al sujeto de al frente que estaba cerrando su puerta con llave.- Buenos días, Bruno.-Volvió a saludar.

El nombrado se voltea y sonríe levemente.- Buenos días, Norman.- tenía la intención de retirarse, pero Norman lo detiene.

-Hey, te presento a amigo Dipper. Dipper, él es mi vecino Bruno.

Dipper le daba una mala impresión, pero aun así lo saludo.- Hola, ¿qué tal?

-Aahh... ¿Él es el chico del que me contaste?- Norman pronuncia un suave "aja" y Bruno continua.- ¿Él chico que quería golpearte?

-Bueno...-interrumpió Dipper, algo molesto por la forma en que se expresaba ese sujeto-... al final no lo golpee. De hecho, nos convertimos en grandes amigos.-dijo orgulloso de su amistad.

-Da igual. Después de todo, si alguien se te acerca diciendo que puede hablar con los muertos lo más normal sería intentar alejarte de él porque podría estar loco.

Dipper se sorprendió, no podía creer que ese sujeto también supiera que Norman habla con los muertos. Había pensado que él era el único en que le había confiado su secreto.

-Eso es cierto, me ha pasado – dijo Norman para finalizar con la conversación.

El sujeto le volvió a sonreír.- Bien, me voy a trabajar. Adiós Norman.- rápidamente cambio la cara cuando poso sus ojos en Dipper.-Encantado, Dipper **.-** El sujeto se fue caminando hasta las escaleras para luego perderse de la vista de los otros dos chicos.

Dipper seguía viendo las escaleras. Había conocido a personas desagradables en su vida, pero él en especial le daba una extraña sensación y a la vez ¿familiar, tal vez? Como si antes hubiera conocido a una persona igual de rara.

Norman invito a Dipper a entrar a su departamento. A diferencia de Dipper, Norman era muy ordenado, pero a diferencia de él, Norman no tenía un cerdito que corría de un lado a otro volcando todo lo que encuentre en su camino.

Aun se sentía raro con respecto a ese tal Bruno. Hace tanto que no tenía ese presentimiento hacia algo o alguien. Pero, lo que más pensaba era que Bruno conocía el secreto de Norman. ¿Porque?

_-Tal vez le tenga mucha confianza a ese tipo para contárselo...-_ era lo más lógico que se le ocurría, pero si ese era el caso.- Pensé que era yo en quien tenía más confianza.

-¿Dipper?- escucho a Norman que lo llamaba desde la cocina

-Sí, dime.- dijo dirigiéndose a esa habitación.

-¿Qué si quieres algo de beber?

-Sí, gracias.- le respondió, aun pensativo por lo ocurrido.

Días después desde que se conocieron ambos chicos se juntaban tanto en casa de Norman como la de Dipper para jugar videojuegos, hablar de las cosas más sobrenaturales de sus vidas, pero lo que más disfrutaban era ver películas de terror. Norman le había comentado que había conseguido una película nueva que aún no se había estrenado. Por esa razón, decidieron juntarse para verla.

Cuando estaban sentados en el sillón y mientras daban tráiler de otras películas, Dipper decidió preguntarle – lo más casual posible – sobre Bruno.- Norman...-dijo lo suficientemente alto como para atraer su atención.-... ¿Cómo es que Bruno sabe que hablas con los muertos? ¿Tú le dijiste?

Norman no parecía preocupado y mucho menos nervioso como Dipper.- Bueno...me di cuenta de que lo seguía el fantasma de una persona y trate de no darle importancia, pero un día me comento que sentía que una presencia extraña en su departamento. Y bueno, te habrás dado cuenta, que me cuesta trabajo ignorar a los fantasmas.- al termino de esa frase Norman puede ver como Mabel aparece desde detrás del televisor.-Hola Mabel

Dipper también la saludo. Tenía la intención de seguir preguntándole más cosas, pero se sentía incómodo teniendo a Mabel tan cerca. Sabía que ella lo malinterpretaría y pensaría...cosas

-Hola Norman -dice alegremente.- ¿Qué verán esta vez?

-Una película de terror-respondió Norman.

-uuu...- Mabel se cómoda entre ambos chicos emocionada por la película. Dipper de inmediato sintió que ella estaba a su lado y sonrió.

A pesar de que la película inicio, Dipper no se podía sacar de la cabeza ese Bruno. Tal vez Norman le confió ciertas cosas paranormales, pero se empeñaba en pensar que Norman confiaba más en él

Desde que los misterios y sus vacaciones en Gravity Falls terminaron, jamás conto a nadie lo ocurrido allí. Sabía que lo creerían un loco. Incluso en el mismo pueblo lo creían un poco loco. Pero, al contrario de él, Norman le confió todas las rarezas de su vida. La principal, que podía ver fantasmas, al menos eso cuando era un niño. También –pero no usualmente- que podía generar una especie de rayos eléctricos. _-Y yo pensaba que yo llevaba una vida extraña-_ pensó Dipper al recordar su reacción cuando Norman se lo conto.

Por alguna razón, sentía más seguridad de que Norman confiaba más en él que en Bruno.

No sabía la razón por la que le preocupaba. Tal vez sea porque él no confiaba en Bruno y Norman si, ya que le conto sobre su don especial.

Dipper se dijo finalmente, que solo quiere proteger a Norman de personas de las cuales desconfía. Solo es eso. Después de todo eso hacen los amigos ¿no?

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-Por quinta vez, ¡NO!- exclamo Dipper frente a su "Tablero de Ouija". El vaso de este tablero se volvió a mover. El chico vio la pregunta que se estaba formulando, pero antes de que acabara la pregunta, se cruzó de brazos y le dio la espalda molesta.

Mabel suspiro harta de intentarlo, aunque volvió a dirigirse al tablero para escribir. Dipper se giró para ver escrita la frase  _"No tiene nada de malo"._

-Ya te lo he dicho, Mabel. No es porque Norman sea hombre, sino porque simplemente no me gusta.- dijo Dipper, pero antes de que Mabel le respondiera prosiguió.- es solo que... estoy preocupado. Su vecino es muy extraño.

_-"Si, claro... su vecino"_ \- se decía Mabel. Había visto al vecino de Norman y no parecía nadie fuera de lo común. Mabel estaba 100% segura de que Dipper está enamorado de Norman. Siempre que Dipper habla con Norman, observaba ese brillo en los ojos que no veía desde que Dipper estaba interesado en Wendy. Rápidamente actuó sobre el tablero y escribió  _"Norman es como Wendy"_

_-"¿...como Wendy?"-_ se preguntaba Dipper nerviosamente. Si lo analizaba y comparaba –honestamente- Norman está al mismo nivel de Wendy en muchos sentidos, pero lo único diferente es que con Wendy siempre estaba nervioso y eso le pasaba con cualquier chica a la que le gustaba, en cuanto a Norman todo era diferente. Tal vez porque entre chicos se sentía más relajado y en confianza. Mientras, más lo pensaba más sonrojado se ponía.

Mabel veía a su hermano tratando de descifrar ese enigma, además de estar avergonzado. Ella sonríe emocionadamente, sabía que Dipper se daría cuenta. De inmediato, Mabel se aproximó a su hermano y se dio unos codazos para llamar su atención

Los pensamientos de Dipper se ven interrumpidos por los golpes que sabía, eran de Mabel. La conocía muy bien y no necesitaba verla para saber la cara que tenia o lo que pensaba. Dipper se puso más sonrojado aun – ¡Claro que no! – Dijo alterado.- No metas a Wendy en esto.- Hubo unos 5 segundos de silencio.- ¡Que no!- respondió ante la supuesta insistencia de Mabel.

Mabel volvió a suspirar, había olvidado lo obstinado que Dipper era en estas cosas. Estaba segura de que era amor verdadero y que su hermano necesitaba un empujoncito.

De la nada Dipper siente que es zamarreado de un lado al otro.- ¡Basta Mabel!- dijo Dipper tratando de defenderse de ese enemigo invisible.- Norman no es como Wendy... -decia nervioso.-Por supuesto que no pienso en Norman todo el tiempo y me quedo despierto gran parte de la noche pensando en él.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Dipper está recostado en su cama con insomnio y con la mirada perdida en el techo.- oh no... otra vez... - se dijo a si mismo angustiado.

**Author's Note:**

> (Creo q seria un buen momento para poner el opening de gravity falls XD)
> 
> Fin del primer capitulo :)
> 
> Me habían pedido por ahí que la secuela tenga lemon...Lo estoy considerando. Creo que lo podría hacer...Aunque no aseguro nada :P
> 
> Como siempre toda clase de comentarios es bienvenido ;)
> 
> Bye Bye. 
> 
> Acaracion: este fic lo escribi en agosto del 2014. Ahora (cuando estoy publicando es mayo del 2019 xD) mi intencion es terminar este fic... pero perdi la continuacion cuando mi pc cago xD y espero subirla. Pero ahora, por el momento lo dejo en pausa. Ahora si! BYE!


End file.
